In a distributed data processing system having many types of processors, devices and peripherals in communication, an interconnect may be used to facilitate system communications. This is particularly the case with more complex integrated circuit systems, such as System-on-Chip (SoC) circuitry, which transports ever more data using a dedicated interconnect structure. Transaction requests between devices of the system flow through the interconnect, often taking unpredictable routes, which may change the order in which transaction requests are received and executed by devices receiving transaction requests. Such changes to the ordering of transaction requests can be unpredictable and have an unacceptable impact on system performance.